kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Riders' Extra Final Forms
Kamen Riders sometimes possess a stronger or alternate version of their Final Form or gain a new final form when they lose their original one. Fourze and Wizard notably evolved their final forms twice over, first in their Summer Movie, and again in the Movie War film with their successor, making them the only Riders with Extra Extra Final Forms. Kiva, Decade, and Double also have two Extra Final Forms, but they are seperate from each other. There are a few rare cases where secondary Riders have achieved Extra Final Forms of their own, such as Mach Chaser and Cross-Z Evol. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Ultimate (Evolution of Ultimate Form. Kamen Rider Wizard exclusive) **Super Rising Ultimate (Evolution of Rising Ultimate. S.I.C. Hero Saga) 01-2.png|Kuuga Rising Ultimate Super_Rising_Ultimate.jpg|Kuuga Super Rising Ultimate Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Super Climax Form (Combination of Climax & Wing Forms. Formerly Movie-Exclusive) DEN.png|Den-O Super Climax Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Emperor Form (Combination of DoGaBaKi & Emperor Forms. Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) **Flight Style (Evolution of Emperor Form. Formerly Movie-Exclusive) DoGaki.JPG|Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form Had_Style_Before_Wizard.png|Kiva Flight Style Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade **Strongest Complete Form (Upgraded from Complete Form) **Violent Emotion (Evil version of Decade. Formerly Movie-Exclusive) Img_34.jpg|Decade Strongest Complete Form (Version 1) Strongest Complete Form.jpg|Decade Strongest Complete Form (Version 2) Decao.png|Decade Strongest Complete Form (Version 3) Decade-Violent_Emotion.PNG|Decade Violent Emotion |-| Kuuga= *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Ultimate (Evolution of Ultimate Form. Movie Exclusive) **Super Rising Ultimate (Evolution of Rising Ultimate Form. S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) 01-2.png|Kuuga Rising Ultimate Super Rising Ultimate.jpg|Kuuga Super Rising Ultimate Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (Evolution of CycloneJokerXtreme. Movie-Exclusive) **CycloneAccelXtreme (Seen within episode; never used; usable in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO) KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerGoldExtremeForm.jpg|Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme WCAX.PNG|Double CycloneAccelXtreme Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Super Tatoba Combo (Evolution of Tatoba Combo. Formerly Movie-Exclusive) 12.png|OOO Super Tatoba Combo |-| Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day (Evolution of Birth Form. S.I.C. Hero Saga Exclusive) KamenRiderRebirth.jpg|Rebirth Day Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Meteor Fusion States (Combination of Fourze Cosmic States & Meteor Storm and Evolution of Cosmic States. Movie-Exclusive) ***Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (Combination of Fourze Cosmic States, Meteor Storm, & Nadeshiko and Evolution of Meteor Fusion States. Movie-Exclusive) Fourze-ar-meteorfusionstates.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States 4zemeteornadeshikofusion.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Dragon (Evolution of All Dragon with a conjunction to Infinity Style. Movie-Exclusive) ***Infinity Dragon Gold (Evolution of Infinity Dragon via fusion of Hope Ring's powers. Movie-Exclusive) Wizard_id.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Wizard_Infinity_All_Dragon_Gold.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Special (Combination of present Drive & future Drive, Movie-Exclusive) Drive_Type_Special.png|Type Special |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Mach Chaser (Evolution of Chaser Mach, Movie-Exclusive) KR Mach Chaser.png|Mach Chaser Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost **Tenkatoitsu Damashii (Evolution of Nobunaga Damashii, Movie-Exclusive). Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii.jpg|Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **Cross-ZBuild Form (Combination of Build & Cross-Z, Movie-Exclusive) CROSS-ZBUILD_FORM.png|Build Cross-ZBuild Form |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol (Evolution and combination of Cross-Z and Evol, Movie-Exclusive) Cross-ZEvol.png|Cross-Z Evol Category:Rider Forms